


black holes cover up my eyes

by ghostwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, F, Face Punching, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Panic Attacks, Running Away, breaking of his nose, dont even think about shipping them or ill break your knees, just like my dad, kneecap priviledges GONE, no beta we die like men, ooft, we went deep there oops, what the fuck is romantic face punching lmao and why is it a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwilbur/pseuds/ghostwilbur
Summary: "don't kill me, just help me run awayfrom everyone, I need a place to stay"freaks, surf curse(ironic i know)wilbur gets a letter from niki explaining how theyre finally allowed back into manburg. only problem is? there's no mention of tommy.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, if i see anyone shipping its on site <3
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	black holes cover up my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> tw for blood and panic attacks! stay safe my loves

tommy was crying.

hand clamped over his mouth to stop any noise coming out, fat fucking tears rolling down his face and mixing with the blood from his bloody nose. 

it had started with a letter. 

a letter for wilbur.

from niki. 

_and suddenly wilbur was beaming, clutching the letter. “tommy!” he had shouted, waving it around. “i just got a letter from niki! she somehow convinced schlatt to let us back into l’manburg! we can go back, isn't that great!”_

_tommy snatched it out of his hands, his hopes rising. he could see his friends._

_he should’ve known there was a catch._

_“wilbur, it only says you,”_

_“what?”_

_“i’m not included in this,” tommy’s spirits crumbled, and he scrunched the letter into a ball and threw it at wilbur, who caught it and began uncrinkling it._

_“there’s no way that this isn’t a trap. you can’t go.”_

_“i can do whatever i want,” wilbur replied, and tommy huffed, crossing his arms._

_“you’re just going to go back to l’ma- manburg, after all the shit they’ve done to us? you’re just going to leave me and techno by ourselves after you started this?!” his voice was raising higher and higher as he argued._

_“i’m sure they would let technoblade on their side. he is amazing at fighting and collecting resources, after all.”_

_“and me?”_

_“i can make an arrangement so you can come with me,”_

_“but i don’t!” tommy snapped, throwing his arms up. “i don’t want to go back to them, waving white flags just because they let us back in-“_

_“don’t you realise what a good opportunity this is for us?! we can be allowwd back in and overthrow them from the inside-“_

_“what we, wilbur?! have you already forgotten that i wasn’t fucking allowed?”_

_"just think about this! we wouldn't need to have spies, we could properly form a revolution. you could see tubbo! we could see everyone again! we wouldn't have to live in some dark cave all cramped together!"_

_"wilbur, please just think about this. there's no way schlatt isn't doing this for his own game." tommy pleaded with wilbur to listen, but he wasn't having a bar of it._

_wilbur turned, facing the wall. "imagine being able to walk freely again... without fear of being hunted and killed.."_

_"wilbur, just listen to me! please! this isnt right!" but wilbur wasn't listening._

_"i could see my friends... speak with niki in person again.." he muttered. "i dont care whether you think its a trap or not, i'm leaving." he said harshly, and turned around to do so. tommy was fed up and grabbing wilbur roughly as he turned to leave._

_he didnt realise what was happening until the punch was connecting with his face. he didnt have time to dodge._

_it made a sick crunch as it connected with his nose, and blood started gushing out of his nose, staining his white shirt and wilbur's knuckles._

_wilbur had just punched him._

_hard enough so there was blood trailing down his face, dripping off his chin. his eyes filled with tears from the pain and from … yeah._

_wilbur’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth. “...tommy, i am so-“_

_“fuck you.” tommy’s voice was devoid of emotion, and then he was turning around to leave pogtopia. as soon as he got out of the door and put the dirt back, he was sprinting. just anywhere, any direction. he just needed to get away._

_he could hear wilbur calling after him but he didnt care._

_“tommy! tommy! , come back! tommy!”_

“tommy?” 

tommy’s head snapped up, and he was face to face with his best friend.

“tommy, what happened?” tubbo said gently,kneeling down so he was at the same height as tommy.

“wilbur… h-he …” tommy stuttered out, balling his hands in his shirt. 

tommy didnt usually cry. hell, he _never_ cried. he had never cried before, not this much.

he had never been seriously punched in the face by someone who he considered family before, though.

so obviously this was the worst reaction he had ever had.

“it’s okay, just breathe with me, okay? in, and out.” tubbo had never seen his best friend so hysterical before. whatever wilbur had done, it was bad.

tommy hiccupped, failing to follow tubbo’s instructions.

“c’mon toms, keep trying, you got this,”

_in, and out._

_in, and out._

_in, and out._

wilbur punched him in the face.

_in, and out._

the blood staining his white shirt was because of wilbur.

_in, and out._

wilbur was going to leave him.

_in, and out._

wilbur was going to convince techno to leave.

_in, and out._

tommy would be alone.

_fuck in and out._

tommy gasped, new tears erupting from his eyes and dribbling down his red stained cheeks. “i-i cant-” he sobbed, and tubbo pulled him closer, rubbing comforting circles on his back. he didn't know what tommy was thinking, or what happened, but he would comfort him anyway.

tommy’s sobs died down eventually, and he was limp in tubbo’s arms. “oh, tommy,” tubbo said with a frown. he didn't want tommy going back to pogtopia, with whatever wilbur had just done, but he wasn't allowed in marburg either.

maybe tubbo could keep him in the underground room he secretly made for his valuables? It wasn't very big, but it would do the job.

tubbo explained this softly to tommy, who looked like he was on the verge of sleep anyway, who agreed. 

so the two stood up and started carefully making their way to tubbo’s house, in the middle of what was once their beautiful home.

**Author's Note:**

> am i continuing this? maybe


End file.
